Mule Kick
Mule Kick's Jingle Mule Kick (Shadows of Evil) Jingle Mule Kick is a Perk-a-Cola that is featured in the game mode Zombies and Cyborg Rising. It was introduced in the Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies map Moon. It allows the player to carry three weapons at once. It costs 4000 points to purchase, making it tied with Widow's Wine for the most expensive Perk-a-Cola. When purchased, the player will not see any effect except for the symbol appearing on their HUD. When the player goes to buy their next weapon, the prompt will still state that taking it will replace the currently selected weapon, but in reality it will take its place in the third slot. The color of this perk is dark green (although the color of the drink is dark red) and the icon is three pistols, one behind the other from bottom to top. If a player is downed whilst this perk is in effect, or if a Space Monkey succeeds in removing it in Ascension, the player will lose the perk, and as a result, the third weapon slot. Starting from the September 27, 2011 patch, Mule Kick is now available on all maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It came to PC along with Patch 1.15 on October 11th, 2011. However, the player must be connected to PlayStation Network, Steam or Xbox LIVE for Mule Kick to appear on other maps than Moon. Locations Call of Duty: Black Ops *'Nacht der Untoten' - In the starting room, to the left of the M1 Carbine. *'Verrückt' - In the corner of the first cell blocks, next to the stairs. *'Shi No Numa' - In the starting room, to the left of the Gewehr 43. *'Der Riese' - Below the path leading towards the teleporter in the automobile garage, next to the box location. *'Kino der Toten' - In the portrait room, next to the door to the foyer. *'"Five"' - In the war room, across the Mystery Box location. *'Ascension' - Underneath the Speed Cola room, next to a barrier. *'Call of the Dead' - At the back of the ship, right across the Mystery Box location. *'Shangri-La' - In the waterfall area near the box location. *'Moon' - Outside, near the teleporter to Area 51, and where the AK-74u can be purchased. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *'Die Rise' - Randomly spawns in one of the four elevator shafts in the building with the power switch. It trades these positions between games with Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *'Mob of the Dead' - Found on a boat across from the docks along with PhD Flopper as an unobtainable Easter egg. **'Cell Block' - Found in the original starting room close to the M14. *'Buried' - Found on top of the Gunsmith shop, in front of a Mystery Box spawn. **'Borough' - Same as Buried. *'Origins' - Found inside the excavation site, across from the staffs. Also purchasable by using the Der Wunderfizz machine. Call of Duty: Black Ops III *'Shadows of Evil' - In the Broken-down subway, near Widow's Wine. *'The Giant '- Spawned randomly at any of the Perk-a-Cola machine locations, aside from the hidden machine. *'Der Eisendrache' - Found in the corridor next to the big open hole below the room where the fire arrow can be acquired. *'Zetsubou No Shima '- In the room before the underwater tunnels where the plant part for the KT-4 and the wheel part for the Pack-a-Punch Machine can be found. *'Gorod Krovi' - Near the entrance to the Operations Bunker coming from the Department Store. *'Revelations' - Inside the cafeteria in Mob of the Dead, where Deadshot Daiquiri would be in Cell Block. *'Nacht der Untoten' (remastered version) - In the starting room, to the left of the RK5. Can also be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Verrückt' (remastered version) - In the corner of the first cell blocks, next to the stairs. Can also be obtained from the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Shi No Numa' (remastered version) - Will spawn randomly in one of the four huts. Can also be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Kino der Toten' (remastered version) - In the portrait room, next to the door to the foyer. Can also be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Ascension' (remastered version) - Underneath the Speed Cola room, next to a barrier. Can also be obtained from Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Shangri-La' (remastered version) - In the waterfall area near the box location. Can also be obtained from the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Moon' (remastered version) - Outside, near the teleporter to Area 51, and where the AK-74u can be purchased. Can also be obtained from the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Origins' (remastered version) - Found inside the excavation site, across from the staffs. Can also be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. Appearance The Mule Kick machine has a large, bizarre shape with a red, white, and green paint job. The machine is on a white pedestal. On the front of the machine are red painted dots and ammo belts can be seen, and a sombrero, moustache and two crossed ammo belts can be seen on the red dispenser with the words "Uno mas!!" at the bottom of it. On the left of that are 6 empty bottle compartments aligned vertically. At the top is a quote that says "Mule Kick" and a small price that quotes "10¢" on the right of it. Above that is a circular sign with the Mule Kick icon on it. Achievements/Trophies * Fully Armed and Operational (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Moon, acquire 3 Pack-a-Punched weapons at the same time. Call of Duty Online Mule Kick appears in Cyborg Rising mode of Call of Duty Online, translated as Slaughter Tool Cola. It is exclusive to the character Cowboy, and is awarded to the player after surviving six rounds. Videos Gallery Mule Kick Perk-a-Cola Bottle model BOII.png Mule Kick.png|The Mule Kick machine on Moon. Mule_Kick_official.png|The Mule Kick logo, from the texture files. Mule_Bottle_BO1.png|The Mule Kick bottle used in Call of Duty Black Ops MuleKick Logo BO4.png|Mule Kick logo as seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Mule Kick being drunk.jpg|A player uncapping the bottle. Drinking MK.png|Drinking Mule Kick. Mule Kick Shi No Numa BO.png|Mule Kick in Shi No Numa. Mule Kick HUD icon BOII.png|HUD icon in Black Ops II Mule Kick & PhD Flopper Mob of the Dead BO2.png|Mule Kick in Mob of the Dead. Mule Kick BO3.png|Mule Kick in Black Ops III Mule_Kick_Bottle_BOIII.png|The Mule Kick bottle seen in Black Ops III Mule_Kick_HUD_Icon_BO3.png|Mule Kick HUD icon as seen in Black Ops III Mule_Kick_Shadows_of_Evil_HUD_Icon_BO3.png|Mule Kick HUD Icon as seen in Shadows of Evil Mule Kick icon BO4.png|Mule Kick's icon in Black Ops 4. Trivia General *It is tied with Widow's Wine for the most expensive Perk-A-Cola, at 4000 points. *According to Dempsey, Mule Kick tastes like beer, but Takeo states that it tastes like regular cola, making it a different taste for all the characters. In Origins, it tastes like soda pop to Dempsey. *The perk's name is taken from the alcoholic mixer Mule Kick. *There is a picture at the front of the machine that shows a sombrero, a mustache and a bandolier as if to take shape of a human form. *On the machine, the machine has the two words "Uno Mas!" This means "One More!" in Spanish, referencing to how the drink gives the player "one more" gun slot. *In Call of Duty Black Ops, the perk's icon on the neck of the bottle depicts a sombero, a mustache, and a bandolier. However in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the perk's official icon is pictured. *In Zombies mode, the perk depicts three M1911s, while in Cyborg Rising it depicts three G18s. **In Black Ops 4, the perk icon depicts three Strifes. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The player will not get 25 points for going prone in front of Mule Kick in Der Riese, unlike other Perk-a-Cola machines. *On the Moon loading screen, there is a picture of a mule, and above it some text says Kick Mule, referencing to Mule Kick. *The Mule Kick jingle isn't heard when the perk is purchased, unlike the other perks. *None of the characters will state a quote after buying it on any map other than Moon. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *In Die Rise, all of the character's quotes when drinking Mule Kick is yelling "Mule Kick!". *In Mob of the Dead, both Mule Kick and PhD Flopper are unobtainable Easter eggs. However, the player(s) can buy these Perks in the Grief map, Cell Block. *Upon completion of Edward Richtofen's side of Mined Games, the player will receive a variant of Mule Kick that will allow the player to carry four weapons. *When Mule Kick is bought in Cell Block, a phasing variant of its jingle can be heard. It sounds similar to the background whistle during the line "A hero in a tortured land." *Mule Kick, along with Juggernog, Quick Revive, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, and Stamin-Up, has had its icon that appears in the HUD slightly altered between the release of Die Rise and Mob of the Dead for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The background is slightly lighter now. Call of Duty: Black Ops III * In The Giant, none of the characters comment after buying the perk, despite commenting on it in every other map. References ru:Лошадиная сила fr:Mule Kick Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty Online Cyborg Rising Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Perk-a-Colas